


One More

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flufftober, Hugs, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just them being sappy again, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “I have to go or Isabelle is going to kill me.”“One more hug.”





	One More

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16: Hugs

Frigid breezes are no match for the warmth that results from the embrace of two bodies, and Magnus presses as close as possible, his cheek flush against Alec’s neck. They sway slightly, unwilling to let go of each other and spend the rest of their night apart. The city streets are alive with crowds of people despite the temperature and they are jostled as others push by, completely uninterested in their hopeless reluctance.  

Alec’s nose is freezing where it touches Magnus’ skin as he coaxes his head up and presses a brief kiss just above his eyebrow, his slightly chapped lips brushing against his beauty mark. They’ve been dragging out the inevitable for nearly ten minutes now, and Magnus is sure it’d be enough to make the more pessimistic citizens of the city vomit at the sheer sappiness that radiates from them at the thought of spending one night apart. 

“I have to go or Isabelle is going to kill me,” Alec says lowly, the words transforming into a reluctant sigh as they escape into the air. “She has a date and I need to be there before she leaves.”

Magnus pouts and lifts his gloved hands up to cup Alec’s pink cheeks, smiling as his boyfriend leans into the touch.

“Fine,” he sighs, his breath rising into the air in a small gray cloud. “One more hug.”

He clings to Alec’s torso, shutting his eyes as he is squeezed tightly and grinning at the amused huff that leaves Alec’s mouth. Magnus kisses him when they pull back, sending a pulse of magic through his lips that warms Alec from head to toe, and he smiles ever wider as the flush on his face darkens. 

Alec steals one more kiss, lips lingering as they trail across Magnus’ cheek one last time, and then he is gone, leaving behind a whispered, “I love you.” 

Magnus presses a hand to his cheek and shakes his head, not even bothering to hide the lovestruck expression that he’s wearing. He turns and heads into the loft, well aware that there is a skip in his step that wasn’t present earlier in the day. 

An hour later, once his coat and gloves are shed and he is half content under the silk sheets in his bedroom, he conjures up a fire message and sends it to the New York Institute.

_I love you, too._


End file.
